El orígen verdadero
by Legendgirl
Summary: Este es mi primer Fan-fic que publico, espero que os guste. Lorena, es trasformada en una mutante y descubrirá sus verdaderos orígenes, y el amor, pero un terrible enemigo les acecha a nuestros protagonistas ¿que sucederá? ¡MARCHANDO UN CAPITULO 4!
1. Cap 1: Problemas y encuentros

Cap. 1: Problemas y encuentros

"Hola, soy Lorena, mi familia y yo acabamos de mudarnos a Nueva York, tengo 14 años, pero la semana que viene cumpliré 15 años. Me gusta dibujar, leer y escribir aventuras. Hablando de aventuras, yo tuve uno sobre unos amigos verdes mutantes que me ayudaron a descubrir quién era yo exactamente, es una larga historia, pero os la contaré…"

Todo empieza en una noche de Luna llena, mientras volvía a casa y al mismo tiempo leía un libro, oí un extraño ruido. Decidí investigar, giré de izquierda a derecha para asegurarme de que nadie me vea. Me escondí y miré: ¡Eran ninjas! Estaban buscando algo, pero, ¿qué? Como no era un lugar seguro, decidí retrocederme, pero entonces, me tropecé con algo, di media vuelta y miré: ¡ME TOPE CON UN NINJA!

-¿Creías que ibas a escapar de los ninjas sin dejarnos nada, pequeña? –dijo uno de ellos, y entonces fue cuando vio lo que colgaba en mi cuello, mi colgante. –Anda, danos esa cosa que tienes en el cuello y no te haremos nada –Yo me negué y salí corriendo, pero me cerraron el paso los otros ninjas, yo estaba perdida, no había salida. Hubiera sido mi final si no fuera por dos ninjas verdes que me ayudaron a salir de esa situación.

-¡Alto ahí, vosotros! –dijo una voz que es un poco grave. –Si, un paso en falso, y sufriréis nuestros ataques ninja, al estilo tortuga, claro –dijo el otro chico. –¡Maldición, son ellos! –iba a decir quienes "ellos", pero salieron de las sombras y me sorprendí, eran dos criaturas verdes, uno llevaba un antifaz rojo y el otro era un antifaz naranja.

–Será mejor que soltéis a la chica u os arrepentiréis –los ninjas negros se miraron, y entonces respondieron: -Esta bien, vosotros lo habéis querido –y se prepararon para pelear, los dos mutantes también se prepararon.

–¡Atacadles! –ordenó uno de ellos, y los ninjas y las criaturas verdes empezaron a atacar. Mientras atacaban, intenté escapar a escondidas, pero entonces, ¡un ninja me atrapó! –¡AAAGGHH! ¡SOCORRO!

El de el rojo se dio cuenta –Maldición, la han cogido. ¡Maiky, rápido! –ya voy Raph, pero tengo un asunto a la que atender… -dijo el de la naranja, mientras quedó rodeado de ninjas –¡Maldita sea, así no podemos acabar con esto! –se quejó este mientras los ninjas negros intentaron coger mi collar.

–Suéltame, ¡he dicho que me sueltes! ¡SUELTAME! –cuando grité, el colgante hizo aparecer una misteriosa luz, y el ninja se quedó cegado -¡AGHHH! –la luz desapareció y pregunté en mi cabeza, ¿cómo lo habré hecho? Los ninjas se sorprendieron que no sabían que ha pasado. Entonces se retiraron, y yo me quede quieta, había pasado tantas cosas que… no sé decir. Cuando se marcharon, las tortugas me miraron sin palabras mientras yo me levantaba diciendo:

-Dios… mío –me emocioné y me acerqué un poco a ellos, parecían de otro mundo, pero eran tortugas mutadas. –No puedo creerlo, parece que estoy soñando, decidme que esto es un sueño. –dije, no podía imaginar si era un sueño o no, sin embargo, no era un sueño y entonces el rojo me dijo: -Pues… la verdad… -mientras que el naranja continuó diciendo –No creo que estés… soñando. –Y me ilusioné muchísimo -¡LO SABÍA! ¡Qué bien! –los dos se miraron entre sí, luego me miraron a mi extrañados.

–Perdón pero es que… bueno no importa. Gracias por salvarme, me llamo Lorena, ¿y vosotros? –los dos aún seguían callados, yo protesté –Oh, vamos, no me miréis con esa cara, sólo quiero saber quiénes sois. –Oh, lo siento, estaba alucinado que no veas, me llamo Michelangelo, pero puedes llamarme Maiky si quieres –el otro me presentó. –Y yo soy Raphael, el hermano mayor, puedes llamarme Raph si lo prefieres, ¿queda claro? –Raphael no parecía bastante agradable al principio.

–Eeh… vale – de repente miré la hora y me dí cuenta de que es tarde. –Oh, dios mío, ¡que tarde se ha hecho! Lo siento, tengo irme. Adiós y gracias por todo –diciendo esto salí corriendo a toda prisa antes de que mis padres se den cuenta de que no estoy, pero Michelangelo recordó lo del colgante y me siguió gritando: –¡Eh, espera! ¡Dime qué es esa cosa que… -pero cuando salió del callejón, desaparecí –brillaba…

Maiky, se quedó callado mirando a Raphael, mientras este estaba enojado –¿Qué? ¡Sólo era una pregunta! –Raph también quería preguntar sobre mi colgante, así que no tuvo elección. –No es eso, Maiky. Vamos, sigámosla. –Maiky protestó –¿Por qué? No esta bien seguir a una señorita como… Ohh, vale, pero lo digas nada de nada a Donatello, ni a Leonardo, ¿vale?

Mientras se marchaban, había una misteriosa criatura, observando desde lejos a las tortugas. –Interesante, creo que esos tres, tienen algo especial –pensó. –Será mejor seguirles –y desapareció saltando en los tejados de Nueva York.


	2. Cap 2: Lío de caparazones

Holaa, si es la primera vez que leéis uno de mis fanfictions, es que estoy muy emocionada, como podéis ver, nunca en la vida he publicado una historia inventada con mis series favoritas (cómo las Tortugas Ninja), así que haré todo lo posible para que sea una historia emocionante. X3 Este capítulo es un poco largo que la anterior.

En esta historia, trata sobre Lorena, una adolescente de casi 15 años, una noche mientras volvía a casa se metió en un buen lío, allí conoce a Raphael y Michelangelo, unas tortugas con habilidades Ninja. Cuando los ninjas intentaron llevar el colgante de Lorena, este empezó a brillar misteriosamente y los ninjas, sorprendidos, se retiraron. Raphael y Michelangelo, curiosos, decidieron seguirla hasta su casa. Espero que os guste, adiós.

Cap. 2: Lío de caparazones

Llegué a casa sana y salva, y justo a tiempo porque mis padres no habían llegado aún, abrí la puerta de mi casa y entonces oí un extraño ruido. Cerré la puerta asustada, porque me entró un escalofrío, de repente alguien tocó la puerta. –¿Quién es? –pregunté, pero nadie respondía. Así que no tuve remedio, abrí lentamente a la puerta y miré por los alrededores, pero no había nadie, así que dije: –¿H-hola…? ¿Hay alguien? –de pronto, una cara verde se asomó a mi cara.

–¡Hola! –entonces chillé –¡AAAAAAHHHHH! –y este también chilló como una chica y se cayó al suelo –¡AAAHHHHHH! –le reconocí, era Michelangelo. –Maiky… ¡Vaya susto que me has dado! –también estaba Raphael, al principio no entendía para qué vinieron. –¿Pero qué hacéis vosotros aquí? –Maiky se levantó del suelo y tartamudeó diciendo:

–Ehh, queríamos… hablar sobre… eh… sobre… -Raphael lo interrumpió –Es que, queríamos entrar a ver como es tu casa, sólo eso –reflexioné, parecía sospechoso, creo que quieren algo, pero no sé cuál, así que les invité a entrar –Esta bien, entrad, pero sólo será un momento. –Mi casa es… bueno, normal, como acabamos de llegar… Vi a los dos murmurar algo, era muy raro. De repente oí unos crujidos de Raph y de Maiky.

–Je, je, je –me reí. –¿Y tú de qué te ríes? –dijo Raphael, sonrojado, parece que no le tenía mucha gracia, la verdad. –Nada, nada. Supongo que tenéis hambre ¿verdad? Enseguida preparo –dije y busqué algo para comer –Lo único que tengo para daros de comer es una pizza –Michelangelo al oír la palabra "pizza" se iluminó. –¿Has dicho pizza? –yo me quedé embobada. –Si, ¿por qué? ¿Es que os gusta la pizza? –exclamé confusa, –Si, a Maiky y yo nos gusta la pizza ¿verdad? –lo interrumpió Raphael, otra vez. –Eh, no me hagas eso, ¿vale? –al ver la pelea me recordó una cosa, mi hermano mayor. –Madre mía, esto me recuerda a mi hermano mayor cuando me peleo. –los dos al oír mis palabras, exclamaron: –¡¿Hermano mayor?! –Ehh, sí. –contesté.

Poco después, Raphael y Michelangelo empezaron a zampar la pizza, yo también la comí, como no había cenado todavía y tuvimos que hablar un poco sobre algunas cosas, como mi hermano, por ejemplo. –Ósea, que tienes un hermano mayor que no cree en las criaturas como nosotros, ¿verdad? –Exacto. Mi hermano para mi es un engreído y además no hace más que estorbar. –de pronto, miré la hora, eran las diez menos cuarto, como estaba preocupada, dije: –¿Dónde estarán papá y mamá y mi hermano? Es muy raro, a estas horas ya deberían estar de vuelta.

–Hablando de eso, creo que deberíamos irnos –entonces Raphael se acordó de mi colgante y le cerró el paso a Michelangelo susurrando: –¡Espera! ¿Y qué pasa con el colgante? –Maiky, también se acordó. –Upps, es verdad –Michelangelo se acercó un poco a mí, nervioso diciendo: –Lorena, queríamos decirte sobre… bueno, queríamos decirte, ¿qué es ese colgante que brillaba en tu cuello? –¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo, Michelangelo!? –dijo Raphael. –¿El colgante? –es verdad, había olvidado de él por completo, aquel objeto me había salvado la vida, si no fuera por ella estaría perdida.

–Así que era eso… –miré mi colgante y reflexioné mientras los dos estaban callados, y entonces les conté una cosa sobre mi colgante. –La verdad es que… la tenía en mi cuello cuando era pequeña y desde entonces nunca me separo de ella, es mi tesoro. Esta noche ha sucedido tantas cosas, que… no se qué decir –tenía mil pensamientos que no sabía por dónde empezar. –Pero, me alegra haberos conocido, empezaba a estar sola ¿sabéis?

Raphael, vio que mi vida en Nueva York, no era fácil, ambos se miraron, y este se volvió un poco amable. –Lo entiendo, y ¿sabes qué? Lo siento –sonreí. –Raphael… gracias –Raph se quedó callado colorado, no soportaba ver mi sonrisa dulce. –¿Por qué sonríes? ¡Oye, cuidadito con lo que haces! –yo seguí sonriendo, hasta que él miró al otro lado.

Entonces oímos un ruido, miré a la ventana y me quedé petrificada, eran mis padres y mi hermano –¡Oh, no! ¡Mis padres han vuelto! ¡Y… mi… hermano! –Raphael y Michelangelo miraron a la ventana, si eran ellos. –¡Por el gran caparazón! Tenemos que irnos. –cerré las cortinas de la ventana, y les dije que escondieran rápido. –Chicos, es mejor que escon… -pero ya habían desparecido –dais… -"Vaya, que astutos son escondiendo", pensé y corrí a mi habitación, en ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió.

–Lorena, ya hemos vuelto –mi familia ya habían entrado, y tuve que buscar una excusa para que no me descubriera. –Ehh, hola mamá, hola papá y… hermano. Bueno, ehh, ¿dónde habéis estado? –pregunté temblando. –Nos habíamos pillado un atasco y tuvimos que parar un momento para comprar unas cosas para la cena –dijo mi padre y entró en la cocina con las bolsas. –Ehh, vale –dije, y justo cuando me iba a ir a mi habitación, me pillaron.

–¡Lorena! –intenté explicarle, sobre lo que ha pasado. –Lo siento, es una larga historia verás estaba volviendo a casa y… -pero me interrumpió –Has vuelto a comer pizza para ti sola, ¿verdad? –me quedé sin palabras y dije: –Vale, si, lo comí, cómo no volvíais a casa pronto… -mi hermano empezó a discutir. –¡Eres una tonta! –me enfurecí, no soporto que me insulten. –¡Y tú un engreído! –empezamos a pelear, como siempre, y creedme, es un engreído. Entonces mamá, nos interrumpió. –¡Ya basta, los dos! –se enfadó un poco y dijo: -Tú vete a cenar, ¿quieres? Y Lorena, como has cenado, sube a tu habitación. –Sí, mamá –le obedecí y me fui enojada por la pelea.

Subí a la habitación y me senté en la cama suspirando de alivio, de pronto oí un "psst" en la ventana, era Raphael. –Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. –No te preocupes, ya me ha pasado estas cosas antes y además me lo he pasado bien con vosotros –dije emocionada, y tuve una idea.

–¿Por qué no volvéis mañana por la noche? Mi hermano va estar fuera unas horas, así que no os preocupéis –Maiky también tuvo una idea. –¿Por qué no? ¡A mi me gustaría comer otra pizza! –pero Raph, no quiso fastidiar mi vida y se enojó. –¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Quieres que la vuelvan a regañar? –yo lo interrumpí. –No, no hace falta. Intentaré llevar la pizza a casa sin ser visto, yo tengo dinero suficiente para comprarla –¿Estas seguro? –preguntó Raphael, preocupado. –Totalmente seguro –dije, y suspiré, los chicos tenían que irse ya.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de de despedirnos, nos vemos mañana. –¡Adiós! –y se marcharon saltando de pared a pared. -¡Adiós! Nos vemos –les despedí agitando el brazo. Me senté al suelo, pensando en lo qué ha pasado, estuve tan emocionada, que no sé si era un sueño, "por la mañana lo pensaré", dije y me fui a la cama.

Mientras tanto, Michelangelo notó algo en Raphael y preguntó: -Raphael, ¿te pasa algo? Te veo muy raro –Raph se dio cuenta y se sonrojó. -No, no pasa nada. Sólo estoy pensando –Michelangelo se hizo el escurridizo. –¡Oye, espera un momento! No me digas que te gusta. –Raphael se burló. –Estas de broma, como siempre. Hmm, veo que tu también te gusta –Michelangelo, también se sonrojó. –¡Ah, no, ni hablar! No me gusta en absoluto, ni pensarlo –es muy raro, pero parece que esos dos les está naciendo algo nuevo.

Mientras discutían, la misteriosa criatura los estaba observando a escondidas desde las sombras. –Vaya, así que esa chica vive ahí. Y creo que las tortugas tienen algo que ver con ella. –esa criatura no me gusta nada, ¿qué querrá de mis amigos Raphael y Michelangelo? Bueno, eso pronto lo veremos.


	3. Cap 3: Un nuevo enemigo, una excusa

En este capítulo no aparece Lorena, ya que está en casa, reflexionando con lo ocurrido, el colgante, las tortugas Ninja, y los ninjas negros (es decir el Clan del Pie), como no saben de que se trata el titulo, os explicaré, se trata de un nuevo enemigo (no puedo deciros quién es), y en otra parte Raph y Maiky buscan una excusa para no decir nada de Lorena y de un misterioso colgante. Las tortugas ninja son del 2003 por cierto, y seguro que os estáis preguntando por qué pongo despedazador, porque esto esta en español de España.

Aprovecho un poco para los que están siguiendo con mi historia.

maryhamato: Si, se va armar la buena para los dos, pero ahora no, ya vendrá en algún capitulo.

Reki-zen: ¿En qué estará pensando Raph? La verdad es que no lo sé, quizá en la sonrisa y en las 'Gracias'. XD Espero que sigas leyendo la historia.

Yunuen: Me alegra que te guste, sigue así y gracias.

Cap. 3: Un nuevo enemigo, una excusa.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida, Despedazador estaba enojado por lo sucedido, no sabían cómo lo hizo, pero seguro que quiere algo. –Así que la chica grito y usó sus poderes, para que la soltaran ¿verdad? –exclamó con claridad –Según me han dicho, si, la han soltado sin que nos dejara ese cristal. –dijo Karai. Mientras quedaba en silencio, Despedazador reflexionaba un poco en lo sucedido, "parece que ese colgante me suena de algo", pensó, pero entonces, recordó una cosa del pasado.

"_Se demuestra un anciano mutante luchando, y una mujer mutante mayor mirando petrificado, y entre sus brazos, un bebe con el colgante"._

"Un momento, ¿y si…?" pensó este, se dió cuenta de que ese colgante era el mismo que estaba buscando, y se cerró su mano con ira "Si lo hubiera tenido en mis manos, ya debería dominar el mundo" dijo enfadado, y en ese instante se iluminó, Despedazador trazó un plan, un plan tan malvado que nadie, ni siquiera las tortugas lo sabrán, hasta el momento.

El jefe le dió una orden a su aprendiz –Karai, quiero que me traigas a la chica, nos será útil, para convertirla en algo muy especial –Karai, no estaba del todo acuerdo, pero una orden es una orden.

–Si maestro, como desees –pero antes de partir, Despedazador le interrumpió. –Por cierto, Karai, me gustaría que te acompañara alguien… Te presento a… el Ninja Misterioso –aquel ninja, tenia una ropa distinta al de los demás miembros de los ninjas negros, y además es evidente que no será bueno…

Raphael y Michelangelo habían vuelto a su guarida, que están en las cloacas, pero para cuando llegaron tuvieron una desagradable sorpresa. –Oye Raphael, no sé qué te pasa, pero parece que estás exagerando un poco, ¿no crees? –dijo Michelangelo, el también estaba exagerando, más o menos.

–¡Oh, vamos Maiky! Déjate de payasadas ¿vale? Es sólo una niña, ¡nada más! Y ni se te ocurra decir nada a Leonardo por lo que ha ocurrido hoy -dijo señalando a Maiky. –Ya, claro, como si nada pasara –mientras entraban, se llevaron cara a cara con Leonardo y Donatello con los brazos cruzados. Raph miró enojado a este diciendo entre dientes: -¿Cómo si no pasara? –Michelangelo hizo una risita burlona.

Poco después, se hicieron una pequeña reunión y Leo era el primero en preguntar. –¿Se puede saber donde os habíais metido? Os estábamos esperando un rato y no volvíais, decidme, ¿Qué estabais haciendo? Raphael y Michelangelo intentaron buscar una excusa para que no digan 'tuvimos que salvar una niña' o 'hemos tenido que ir a casa de una amiga', Raphael fue el primero en empezar: -Verás Leo, estábamos dando un paseo y… -¿y….? –dijo Leo curioso y Maiky lo siguió: –y tuvimos que parar un poco para descansar y entonces… ehhh… oímos un ruido, si, eso. –dijo mientras Raphael se daba un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza con la mano.

–¿Un ruido? Hmm, no me digas… ¿Qué ruido era? -los dos estuvieron muy nerviosos, y entonces Michelangelo soltó: -el ruido era en realidad… el maullido de un gato. -Leo, le siguió la corriente para que no se dieran cuenta. –¿Un gato? Interesante, parece que así era eso. Vale, iros ¡Ya!

– y se retiraron. Donatello, al ver el comportamiento de Leonardo, le preguntó en susurro –¿Estás loco, crees que eso es normal? –Leo se acercó a Donatello añadiendo en voz baja -Yo creo que han oído algo que no es normal –y se fijó en los dos diciendo: -mañana por la noche, les cogeremos por sorpresa –y así lo hicieron, ya os lo contaré en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Cap 4: Una mala visita

Perdón que no haya subido antes, pero es que últimamente estoy de pereza u ocupada, pero si queréis verme Legendgirl en otro lugar, hacerlo en DeviantART (aunque no haga muchos dibujos de las tortugas Ninja), a veces estoy allí cuando tengo ganas o cuando recibo visitas. Bueno en este capitulo Leonardo y Donatello descubren el secreto de Raphael y Michelangelo, y después aparecen los ninjas para intentar raptar a Lorena, en el próximo capitulo Lorena se convertirá en una bella lagartija mutante, no os lo perdáis. Que disfrutéis.

PD: Perdonad por el capitulo anterior, ya la mejoraré algún dia.

Cap. 4: Una mala visita

La noche siguiente, estaba en casa sola, mis padres han ido a un asunto, y mi hermano ya se había marchado. Y menos mal, porque ya me estaba hartando de sus bromas pesadas. Veréis, anoche no pude dormir bien porque oí un extraño ruido (¿quién estaba haciendo ruido?), y por la tarde mientras volvía a casa, me fui a comprar una pizza, como les prometí a mis amigos verdes. Y también me fui a ver a April O'Neil, ella es una buena amiga, la verdad. Mi curiosidad se me entro en la cabeza sobre mis amigos, así que le pregunte "¿alguna vez te has encontrado con criaturas raras?", y ella me contestó "Ehh, tal vez si o tal vez no. ¿Por qué me preguntas?" me dijo, y le contesté "Por nada, solo era una sugerencia". Entonces decidí no decirle nada de mis nuevos amigos, y pensé que me estaba ocultando algo, pero es mejor no decirle nada por ahora. Bueno volvamos al presente.

Me fijé bien por si venía los dos, porque ayer Michelangelo me dio un buen susto, pero parece que no vienen. ¿Habré soñado realmente?

Sin embargo alguien me llamo a la puerta, me acerqué a ella, la abrí y vi a Raphael y a Michelangelo, les dejé entrar y cerré la puerta, pero antes vi algo raro pero no había nada, quizá haya sido un animalito. Pero no lo eran, porque eran unas criaturas que les estaban siguiendo a estos dos, eran ellos. Leo no podía creer lo que acaba de ver, Raph y Maiky habían entrado en la casa de una humana, y eso que les tiene prohibido dejarse verse a los humanos.

–¿Se han vuelto locos? Astilla nos prohibió dejarse ver con los humanos. –A excepción de April y de Casey, además, seguro que se conocen desde ayer, porque ahora que caigo aquellos dos tardaron en volver del "paseo" –Donny, le dio la razón, Leo suspira y dice: –Bueno es igual, pero mejor entremos con cuidado, antes de que nos metamos en un lío.

Mientras tanto, nosotros ya estábamos comiendo la pizza, y yo empecé a charlar lo mismo. –Entonces no era un sueño. Me alegra tanto tener unos amigos como vosotros dos ¿sabéis? Últimamente nadie me cuida mucho y la verdad es que… –No te preocupes, a partir de ahora te cuidaremos, si traes pizza claro –me dijo Maiky, era obvio que le guste la pizza. –Vamos, Michelangelo, no seas caprichoso en pedir más pizzas –me reí, de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta.

Nos quedamos petrificados, y empecé a decir: –¡Oh, oh! Parece que son los ninjas negros. –Raph y Maiky tuvieron un mal presentimiento, y se escondieron. –Mirad que sois miedicas -protesté –Ayer me protegisteis de esos ninjas ¿no? Pues entonces hacerlo, ya iré abriendo la puerta –y diciendo esto abrí la puerta, los dos intentaron detenerme.

–¡No, no abras la puerta! –pero ya era tarde, la puerta estaba abierta, no había nadie, quizá haya sido una broma. Cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos a la cocina a tomar una pizza, de repente vimos a dos siluetas negras y se dejaron ver a la luz –Vaya , vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –me quede impresionada por ver a dos tortugas más, como a mis amigos.

Poco después, Leonardo dijo un par de "lecciones", yo estaba... en fin, aburrida de las conversaciones. –¡¿Se puede saber que habéis hecho?! El maestre Astilla nos prohibió dejarse ver con los humanos, y mirad lo que ha pasado. –Raphael y Michelangelo intentaron disculparse ante su hermano –No es culpa nuestra, es que ella se metió en un lío, y tuvimos que ayudarla de los… –pero este no les escuchó mucho.

–No quiero oír más excusas, ya sabéis que no podéis dejaros ver porque si no, tendremos problemas –como no quería ver la discusión, intenté interrumpir la conversación. –Por favor, no se moleste, es que ellos, me salvaron de... –No es asunto tuyo, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, sigamos –aquellas palabras, parecían faltar el respecto a una chica, entonces di un manazo en la mesa y grité: ¡Mira que eres tonto, deberías avergonzarte por faltar respecto a una señorita que dice "por favor"! Sinvergüenza, deberías arrepentirte de eso, ¿no crees? –dije enojada, al oír mis palabras, este se quedó callado arrepentido, dió un supiro largo y exclamó: –...Lo siento, pero es que no queríamos que los humanos nos dejaran vernos, ya que somos tortugas mutantes.

–No pasa nada, mucha gente cometen errores de lo que han hecho, y me da igual de que seáis tortugas mutantes, porque me gustaría que este mundo se llenaría de criaturas raras como vosotros, ¿sabeís? –Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, era la primera persona que acepta a las criaturas raras –¿Tú... te gustan las criaturas raras? –me preguntó Donatello. –Si, soy algo rara, pero me gusta las criaturas raras, y me gustaria que lo hubiera en este mundo. Pero solo es un sueño, por ahora. Permiteme presentarme, me llamo Lorena –Leo y yo nos estrechamos la mano de saludo y Raphael se puso celoso (¿es que está enamorado de mí?). –Encantado yo soy Leonardo, pero llámame Leo –Donny, me estrecho también la mano, Maiky se puso algo celoso (¿el también?). –Yo soy Donatello, puedes llamarme Don o Donny si lo prefieres.

–Encantada. Oye, decidme una cosa, ¿quienes eran esos ninjas negros que me atacaron? –pregunté, Leonardo había comprendido por qué Raphael y Michelangelo vinieron a mi encuentro, pero seguía preguntado por qué sus dos hermanos me habían seguido hasta mi casa. Y después empezó a explicarme: –Aquellos ninjas que te atacaron, pertenece a un clan llamado El Clan del Pie. –¿El Clan del Pie...? –repetí, asustada, porque sentí un escalofrío y no sé por qué razón.

En otro lugar, Karai, el Ninja Misterioso y sus secuaces ya habían llegado hasta mi casa. Y entonces esperaron la señal, para dar el ataque en mi casa. Mientras, aqui, cuando terminaron de explicarme sobre El clan del Pie y todo lo demás, reflexioné un poco las cosas, era raro que un malvado como ese Despazador (¿se llama así?) quiera conquistar el mundo.

–Ósea, que un tal malvado llamado Despadazador quiere apoderarse del mundo, ¿lo he entendido bien? –lo repetí para no olvidarme ni un detalle –Si… más o menos –y después, Donatello me preguntó. –Dime una cosa, ¿Tu aprendes las artes marciales? –me cerré la boca, y confesé: –La verdad, es que casi nunca he aprendido las artes marciales... –¿Casi nunca? ¿Y eso? –exclamó sorprendido –Es que, mis padres no me enseñaron nada de eso de pequeña, me gustaría hacerlo, pero no me dejan y no sé por qué –bajé la cabeza seriamente, y vieron que mi infancia no fue casi agradable. En ese instante Leo, tuvo una idea –¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Te entrenaremos, te enseñaremos todo lo que sepamos, ¿verdad, chicos? –sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo, y Raph y Maiky estuvieron satisfechos. Yo sonreí satisfechamente –Muchisimas gracias, a todos (risitas) –entonces se sonó un ruido brusco, Leonardo sintió que algo muy malo va a ocurrir. –¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos compañía! –al oir eso, las tortugas empezaron a sacar sus armas ninjas.

Yo, asustada, intenté esconderme a la habitación, pero una silueta tenebrosa me cerró el paso y entonces grité –¡¡¡AAAAAAGGGHHHH!!! –me tropecé y me caí de las escaleras pero Raphael y Michelangelo me cogieron justo a tiempo, porque si no me habría convertido en una mermelada. –¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo Raphael, preocupado. –S-si, gracias –No te alejes, ¿de acuerdo? Quién sabe dónde entraran los ninjas –me aconsejó Michelangelo. –Vale, tendré cuidado –los ninjas nos rodearon en un circulo para empezar a pele, pero era raro, ¿por qué no nos atacaban ahora? ¿Es que hay algo que ver con alguien?


End file.
